dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Speed Stinger
Main Page= |Release Date = April 24th, 2015 |Availability = Everyone |Model Type = Original Animation with Skrill |Stats = |Racing = *Max Speed: 10 *Pitch Rate: 1 *Turn Rate: 6.3 *Acceleration: 9.7 |Combat = (Lvl.50) *ATK: 300 *FPR: 215 *MOVE: 5 *CRIT: 50 *HPR: 50 *DEF: 200 *Health: 2100 |Battle = *Firepower: 4.3 *Shot Limit: 1 *Base Damage: 50 (Titan: 55) *Max Health: ? (Lvl.50 Titan: ?) |Skills = *Speed *Paralysis |Price = |Store = *Regular Price: 750 Gems *Member Price: 600 Gems |UDT = }}The Speed Stinger is a Sharp Class dragon introduced on April 24th, 2015. They can be purchased for 750 gems (600 for members) from the store. As for 3rd of July, 2018, the Titan Stage was added. Description From the How to Train Your Dragon Wiki: :"The Speed Stinger is described as the Velociraptor of the Dragon World, being extremely intelligent and cunning. These dragons are ravenous scavengers, that will often steal from other dragons and Vikings but they probably also hunt. They live in packs, led by a Lead Stinger, and have a hive-like mindset. They hide under the shadows of the sun. The Lead Stinger decides everything, and the pack follows wherever he goes; without him or her, the pack becomes useless. Speed Stingers are nocturnal, spending the days in caverns in order to avoid predators. When attacking, they leap in the air and use their stinger to paralyze their victims. Any member of a Speed Stinger pack would be very loyal to their pack, and protect them at all costs, even from its own kind, or previous pack. :"The Speed Stinger lives up to its name. It is the fastest dragon on land, hunts in packs, and can't fly like all the other dragons. However, with its super speed, it can jump higher than any other dragon. It is also shown to be good at stealth and is a highly intelligent dragon. Speed Stingers are nocturnal dragons, but can still be awaken during the day, usually because of an injury. Speed Stingers lack any flame usage. This is because all the internal flame energy goes to its powerful legs, which give it its speed, agility, and the capacity to jump high. Because of their thick hides and large amount of internal energy, Speed Stingers have great stamina for use in an entire night." For more information on the Speed Stinger, visit here. In Quests Icestorm Island - info to be added - Battle for the Edge Quest: The Hunter in the Blizzard While not seen in this quest, the player will found footprints of these dragons on Glacier Island. Heather will describe the dragons as really aggressive and migratory species. While it's not clear why they migrate, Heathers speculates it's for searching new prey. In the new territories where they arrive, they will behave like an invasive species, disrupting the original ecosystem by hunting on animals that live there, unbalancing the original food chain. In the quest, they seem to have attacked a Snow Wraith, probably as a result of the competition for preys, as the Snow Wraith itself is a temible predator at the top of the food chain. This demonstrates that a pack of Speed Stingers can overcome a predator larger than them. It is also confirmed that this species lives well in extremely cold climates, as both Icestorm Island and Glacier Island are covered in snow all time of the year. Curse of the Hobgobbler Quest: Returning to the Nest Titan Speed Stingers are the main problem of the Maze Section from the Hobgobbler Nest, the player has to escort a total of four Baby Hobgobblers into the maze without letting the Speed Stingers catch them. Some will be sleeping and others will always be on the move, walking on a specific pattern. It's unknown if these Speed Stingers natively live here or if they're invasive species. Glitches *When the Speed Stinger jumps, it plays the wing flap sound despite being wingless. Trivia *The Speed Stinger is one of the two dragon species found wild on Icestorm Island, the second being the Groncicle. *Speed Stinger eggs are the most common dragon eggs to be offered as prizes from Gold battle event chests. *The Speed Stinger is currently the dragon with the lowest shot limit; however, despite having 1 shot, each shot makes 50 damage and a critical shot is 100, making it the strongest dragon in terms of fire damage. *Speed Stinger is currently the only playable non-flying dragon in game. **There was a glitch where if the player changed the dragon in mid air to a Speed Stinger, the Speed Stinger could "fly". This glitch has been fixed since. |-|Combat Stats= |-|Gallery= Hatchling and Adulthood spte.png|Speed Stinger Egg sstinger aft egg.png|Speed Stinger before hatching sstinger oricolors.png|Speed Stinger's default colors sstinger bef egg.png|Speed Stinger hatchling bby sstinger stand.gif|Baby Speed Stinger Standing (animated) bby sstinger idle.gif|Baby Speed Stinger Idle (animated) bby sstinger sit.png|Baby Speed Stinger Sitting bby sstinger sleep 1.png|Baby Speed Stinger Sleeping (profile) bby sstinger sleep 2.png|Baby Speed Stinger Sleeping (upper view) bby sstinger swim.png|Baby Speed Stinger Swimming bby sstinger size.png|Size comparison between a Baby Speed Stinger and a Viking sstinger stand.gif|Speed Stinger Standing (animated) sstinger idle.gif|Speed Stinger Idle (animated) sstinger sit.png|Speed Stinger Sitting sstinger sleep 1.png|Speed Stinger Sleeping (profile) sstinger sleep 2.png|Speed Stinger Sleeping (upper view) sstinger swim 1.gif|Speed Stinger Swimming (back view and animated) sstinger swim 2.gif|Speed Stinger Swimming (top view and animated) sstinger fins 1.png|Head fins sstinger fins 2.png|Sacrum and leg fins sstinger fins 3.png|Sacrum fins sstinger sting.png|Close-up of the stinger sstinger size.png|Size comparison between an Adult Speed Stinger and a Viking sstinger fire 1.png|Speed Stinger's fire sstinger fire 2.gif|Speed Stinger Firing sstinger shot.gif|Speed Stinger's Fire Speed sstinger run.gif|Speed Stinger Running sstinger walk.gif|Speed Stinger Walking sstinger jump.gif|Speed Stinger Jumping Titan Stage tsstinger stand.gif|Titan Speed Stinger Standing (animated) tsstinger idle.gif|Titan Speed Stinger Idle (animated) tsstinger sit.png|Titan Speed Stinger Sitting tsstinger sleep 1.png|Titan Speed Stinger Sleeping (profile) tsstinger sleep 2.png|Titan Speed Stinger Sleeping (upper view) tsstinger swim 1.gif|Titan Speed Stinger Swimming (back view and animated) tsstinger swim 2.gif|Titan Speed Stinger Swimming (top view and animated) tsstinger fins 1.png|Head fins and spikes (profile) tsstinger fins 4.png|Head fins and spikes (front view) tsstinger fins 5.png|Head fins and spikes (top view) tsstinger fins 2.png|Leg fins, sacrum fins and spikes, and tail spikes (profile) tsstinger fins 3.png|Leg fins, sacrum fins and spikes, and tail spikes (back view) tsstinger fins 6.png|Leg fins, sacrum fins and spikes, and tail spikes (top view) tsstinger stinger.png|Close-up of the stinger tsstinger size.png|Size comparison between a Titan Speed Stinger and a Viking TStinger v Normal.png|Comparison between Titan and non-Titan Speed Stinger TStinger Fire.png|Titan Speed Stinger's fire TStinger Fire Impact.png|Fire impact tsstinger fire 2.gif|Titan Speed Stinger Firing tsstinger run.gif|Titan Speed Stinger Running tsstinger walk.gif|Titan Speed Stinger Walking tsstinger jump.gif|Titan Speed Stinger Jumping Bioluminescent Patterns |-|Skins= Racing Colors rc sstinger 2.png|General view of patterns (top view) rc sstinger 5.png|Head patterns (profile) rc sstinger 3.png|Head patterns (front view) rc sstinger 4.png|Tail and sacrum fins pattern (profile) rc sstinger 1.png|Inner sacrum fins pattern rc tsstinger 2.png|General view of patterns (top view) rc tsstinger 3.png|Head patterns (profile) rc tsstinger 1.png|Tail and sacrum fins pattern (profile) rc tsstinger 4.png|Inner sacrum fins pattern Category:Dragons Category:Titan Staged Dragons Category:TV Series Dragons Category:Trainable dragon Category:Combat Dragon Category:Hybrid Model Animation Dragons Category:Sharp Class Category:Skill: Speed Category:Skill: Paralysis Category:Missing images